goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Piers
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Piers |image = (Artwork from Camelot Software Planning) |element = Mercury |hometown = Lemuria |relatives = An uncle and a deceased mother. |hair = Turquoise |eyes = Yellow |style = Warrior |weapons = Long Sword Light Blade Axe Mace |bodyarmor = Clothing Armor |handarmor = Gloves Shield |headarmor = Hat/Crown/Mask Helm |japname = Picard (ピカード Pikādo) |frename = Piers |gername = Aaron |spaname = Piers |itaname = }} Piers is a Mercury Adept and a playable character in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. He is the only warrior-style Mercury Adept in either game and the only playable character in The Lost Age that is completely new to the series, in contrast to the other playable characters Felix, Jenna, and Sheba who appeared in the first game in NPC and minor gameplay roles. As a playable character Piers is a character that becomes a permanent part of Felix's traveling party in Golden Sun: The Lost Age once he is encountered during a story-important sequence in Kibombo. He is the party's resident Mercury Adept, and he is the only mercenary-style Mercury Adept playable in either game, which makes his inherent class series the Mariner class series and makes him the only character who can become this class. When the player first recruits him into the party he is level 18, is initially equipped with a Battle Mace, Chain Mail, Iron Shield and Bronze Helm, and has two Mercury Djinn Set onto him (Spring and Shade, which would make him automatically the next level up in the class series, the Privateer class). He also comes with an Herb, Antidote, and Elixir in his inventory. Piers is a strong, competent warrior throughout much of The Lost Age because, unlike Mia from Golden Sun, his offenses are suitable for front-end battling, and he joins at a high-enough level that he knows the physical Psynergy attack Diamond Dust (a Psynergy spell unique to Piers' class) and the Psynergies Tundra and Ply Well. Diamond Dust, its upgraded form Diamond Berg, and the Cool Psynergy series are the Psynergies unique to Piers and his Mariner class series, and during the game he will be the one to learn the Parch Psynergy. His level will likely be a head above the levels of everyone else when he joins, and if the game is being played perfectly you can have enough Djinn in your inventory by the time you meet him that Piers can set two more Mercury Djinn onto himself to become the stronger Commander class right off the bat, making him a strong and sturdy warrior especially in the Gabomba Statue dungeon that is to be explored right after meeting Piers. Statistical comparison Piers has high natural HP (a little higher than Isaac), about as much Attack as Garet (though barely more than Jenna), the second highest Defense rating of all Adepts behind Garet, low PP just like Isaac, and the second lowest Agility in the game, in the exact midway point between Mia above and Garet below. In various cases, therefore, he is a more mellowed-out version of Garet similar to how Sheba is a more mellowed-out version of Ivan. He is one of the two Adepts with the inherent Luck rating of 3, the other being Isaac. Compared to fellow Mercury Adept Mia, he has much more HP and Defense and somewhat more Attack, but less Agility, a lot less PP, and 2 less inherent Luck. Classes Piers has the following classes available to him: *Mono-Elemental: Mariner class series *Dual-Elemental (Full): Hermit class series, Pilgrim (Mercury) class series, Seer (Mercury) class series *Dual-Elemental (Partial): Swordsman (Mars) class series, Swordsman (Venus) class series *Tri-Elemental (Full): Ranger class series, White Mage class series, Medium class series *Tri-Elemental (Partial): Dragoon class series Biography Piers hails from Lemuria, a society hidden from the outside world within the fog-shrouded center of the Great Eastern Sea. While he appears as a young man, it is entirely within the realm of possibility that he is much, much older; Lemuria is the site of a fountain of enchanted spring water, which is imbued with an essence that has a connection with the life-extending effects of Alchemy. The people of Lemuria regularly drink out of the spring, which extends their lifespans beyond literal centuries. Thus, by the present age, Piers may be young by Lemurian standards, but is likely older than all the other main characters in the Golden Sun series put together. As a Lemurian, Piers was born a Mercury Adept and has the characteristic turquoise hair of Lemurians. Piers originally lived with his mother, father, and uncle in Lemuria, loving them all dearly. He was once timid in nature, perhaps as a response to losing his father in his youth. But as he grew, he became more courageous, a quality that is in stark contrast to the borderline lifeless and dreary outlooks all modern Lemurians seem to possess. Roughly a hundred years before the present, the sailors Babi and Lunpa the Righteous Thief were driven into Lemuria as a result of being caught up by the Great Flood. Shortly afterward, Babi fled Lemuria with Lemuria's entire remaining stockpile of bottled life-preserving draught, and Lunpa was left behind. Since then, Piers has developed close connections with Lunpa and the Lemurian King Hydros, as well as a rivalry with the head of the Senate, Conservato. In terms of personality, Piers is atypical of the healer archetype prevalent in many RPGs including Golden Sun's own Mia, at times coming across as arrogant and high-and-mighty. But in spite of this he also carries a strong sense of honor and justice. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age Departure and imprisonment King Hydros is in possession of a map of the world of Weyard as it was in its ancient past, back in an age where the continental layout of the world was much different from that of the present. Lunpa came to Lemuria over a century back with his own map of the world, which he claims is an accurate depiction of the world of the present. A comparison between the maps shows Hydros that the continents very clearly appear to have broken apart and shrunk in size over the ages; that, along with what Hydros remembers about Lemuria itself being far more grand a city in the past, compels Hydros to present a hypothesis to the Lemurian Senate stating that the seal placed on Alchemy is responsible both for preventing the advancement of civilization and for causing the world itself to quite literally wither. Hydros has long been at odds with the Lemurian Senate, though, for the senators led by Conservato strongly believe that despite Lemuria's downtrodden modern state, the absence of Alchemy has allowed for world peace and that the world would be destroyed if Alchemy is unleashed back upon Weyard. To convince the Senate that the world is headed toward gradual but certain destruction, and that the act of unsealing Alchemy is thus necessary, Hydros makes the decision to assign Piers to investigate the world himself and determine whether the ancient map or Lunpa's map is the more accurate. Hydros does this in direct violation of the Senate's law that no Lemurians are to leave for the outside world. Piers accepts, and is given one of Lemuria's ships with which to sail the seas. The original plan was for Piers to exit the fog-shrouded Sea of Time that Lemuria is located within, perform a voyage across the world to chart the seas and the lands, and eventually return to Lemuria; both exiting the Sea of Time and reentering it are things Piers has never done before in his life, especially considering that the sea is surrounded by a dense ring of whirlpools and stone crags that make passage into the Sea an obstacle course, but both he and Hydros rely on him figuring it out for himself when the time comes. As Piers departs for his voyage, he is caught up in a fateful coincidence: At this time, the Venus Lighthouse has been lit recently, and all of a sudden, a monstrous demigod with connections to Lemuria, Poseidon, emerges from his slumber within the rocky perimeter of the Sea of Time. His appearance generates a colossal tidal wave that extends across the general lower half of the Great Eastern Sea; Piers is knocked unconscious as he and his ship are caught up in the wave and driven far off course, and he eventually drifts toward the eastern shoreline of the continent of Indra. His ship now beached on East Indra Shore, Piers is not a free man for long; he is suddenly discovered by the townspeople of the nearby town Madra, and they quickly arrest and imprison him in Madra's jail and confiscate the Black Orb Piers was using to commandeer his ship. Madra, right after the tidal wave, had caught and imprisoned the notorious pirate Briggs, but right afterward Briggs' Champa pirate crew invaded Madra to help bust Briggs out and escape. The Madrans, needing a scapegoat for the town's recent misfortunes, assumed Piers and his ship to be of the Champa. Piers, of course, is not pleased with this development at all, but he appreciates that the Elder of Madra and his family and son the Mayor of Madra do not share the townspeople's unfounded suspicions of Piers. The Elder and Mayor of Madra decide to take it upon themselves to depart east for the continent of Osenia, which is where Briggs fled to, so as to acquire proof somehow that Piers is not one of the Champa. pirate.]] While Piers waits idly in his jail cell, he is goaded by a Madran man named Shin, whose girlfriend was injured by the Champa attack. Piers is prodded enough that he can't resist getting back at Shin by casting the Frost Psynergy on the puddle of water underneath where Shin's standing, causing it to form into a tall pillar of ice that catches Shin completely off-guard. Piers demonstrating his Psynergy powers in this fashion turns out to be hugely influential to his tale in The Lost Age because several of the main characters of The Lost Age are present to witness this: Felix and his traveling party of Adepts, Jenna, Sheba, and the scholar Kraden want to learn more about Piers as an Adept, leading them to want to help Piers out by going to Osenia themselves to confront Briggs and get Piers' name cleared. The Mercury Adept, Alex, also learns of Piers around this time because of the incident. That night, Madra is suddenly invaded and raided again, this time by warriors from the tribal Kibombo culture from the northwest in lower Gondowan. Incredibly enough, the one and only thing they pillage from the town before retreating back to their home settlement of Kibombo is Piers' Black Orb. Following the incident, the people of Madra receive word that Briggs has been apprehended and imprisoned in the Osenian town of Alhafra, and that Briggs confirmed that he doesn't know any guy called "Piers". Piers is quite glad to be set free, but is very quickly disheartened to find out about the theft of his Black Orb. Piers immediately resolves to follow the retreating Kibombo invaders into lower Gondowan, and confront them to get his Orb back; without that orb, he cannot commandeer his ship. Journey with Felix Piers crosses into lower Gondowan through the Gondowan Cliffs, then travels north through the town of Naribwe in the direction of Kibombo. He travels through the Kibombo Mountains where Kibombo warriors are stationed as watchdogs, knocking some of the patrolmen unconscious and avoiding detection from the others along the way. Once he makes to the village of Kibombo, he spies on a ceremonial ritual being conducted by Kibombo's witch doctor, Akafubu. Akafubu is attempting to offer Piers' Black Orb to a grand statue they worship as the Great Gabomba, which is actually mechanical in construct; if the statue "awakens" and consumes the jewel, Akafubu would earn the title of the town's new witch doctor. It is here that Felix's party catches up to Piers after earning his freedom from Madra's jail. Piers is tense at first, saying he doesn't remember asking strangers for help, but upon seeing that they are Adepts, he eases up and introduces himself and his Lemurian heritage. Kraden is very excited and tells Felix that they should help him, because Kraden seeks to witness the mythical society of Lemuria for himself, which was one thing asked of him a long time back his old master, Lord Babi. Piers attempts to decline their offer outright because of this, citing how Babi is not a liked figure in Lemuria's history, but Kraden assures him that his own reason is to behold Lemuria's connections to the influence of Alchemy for himself. Piers comes to join Felix's party of Adepts, and the party proceeds to climb into the mechanical interior of the Gabomba Statue. The party eventually reacquires the Black Orb by fixing broken mechanisms that was preventing Akafubu's ritual from being successful, allowing the Orb to come to them inside the statue. With the Black Orb now back in his possession, Piers is accompanied by Felix's group as they travel back to Piers' Lemurian Ship. By the time Felix and Piers' group returns to his Lemurian Ship, Piers has done enough reflection and observation of his new associates that he has decided that they truly are good people who are trustworthy enough that he can take them with him to Lemuria; Kraden goes borderline epileptic with glee. Before they set sail out to sea, however, Piers decides to return to Madra to repay the Elder and Mayor of Madra for their kindness. Right after this, however, Piers and Felix's group have their first chance encounter with Karst. At Piers' ship, the Adepts go below-decks and clean out all the sea monsters that have taken up residence in his ship in Piers' absence, and then insert the Black Orb into the core of the ship, allowing them to pilot the ship out into the Great Eastern Sea using Psynergy. Piers lets Felix take the tiller from now on, and he says Felix should get the hang of sailing through the Great Eastern Sea before they try to enter Lemuria. Thus does Piers and his newfound companions begin a lengthy expedition across roughly the entire eastern half of the world of Weyard. It would eventually come to Piers and Felix's attention that though it is technically possible for them to navigate their ship into the Sea of Time, any effort for them to make it to Lemuria would be doomed by an encounter with Poseidon, who is completely invulnerable to any conventional offenses the Adepts could possibly mount. They learn of Poseidon and learn that he has one weakness only: A legendary weapon named the Trident of Ankohl, rumored to allow its wielder to no longer fear anything of the sea. The three prongs of the armament have long since been split up and enshrined within separate, ancient, towering dungeons located across the Great Eastern Sea, though, but this becomes what motivates Felix's party of Adepts to thoroughly explore the lands of the Eastern Sea, develop their abilities as warriors and Adepts, and explore and loot dungeons and locations of their treasures, including the aforementioned Trident prongs. in this scene in Champa, where Alex makes some remarks on how he sees they've "replaced" him with a new water adept like Piers.]]Felix and his party of Adepts are currently on a quest to bring back Alchemy to the world, which is achievable by activating the four Elemental Lighthouses using the four Elemental Stars - and at this point, two of the Elemental Lighthouses have been activated. During the lengthy period of time Felix's group spends on their exploration, they go to the coastal town of Champa, where Felix's party encounters Alex, Karst, and Agatio - other characters involved in Felix's effort to break Alchemy's seal. Alex, however, has come to let Karst and Agatio pressure Felix and his group into hurrying up on their effort to reach and activate the two remaining Lighthouses, and Alex takes the opportunity to admit to Piers that before he met Karst and Agatio recently, he planned to "borrow" Piers' ship for himself. Alex also reports to Kraden the news that Lord Babi has passed away; Apparently, in his mind's eye Alex is doing Kraden a favor, as the old man now shouldn't have a reason to continue putting himself in danger while accompanying Felix's quest to discover Lemuria. After Alex leaves, though, Kraden tells the other Adepts that he plans to continue accompanying Felix's group because he has recently begun formulating a theory about Alchemy and its relation to the world, and hopes to confirm it for himself when they eventually reach Lemuria. Piers is intrigued, because he believes he knows what Kraden's theory is: the theory also held by King Hydros. Lemuria and beyond , the entity responsible for the cataclysmic tidal wave that drove Piers out of Lemuria.]] Piers and Felix eventually achieve the reforging of the three prongs of the Trident into a single, coherent weapon, and with it, they now have the means to combat Poseidon. So, they sail their ship into the Sea of Time, and when Poseidon himself surfaces and attacks the Adepts on their ship, Piers battles the entity fiercely alongside his friends, and the Adepts eventually triumph and slay the beast. Felix and Piers' party arrives and docks at Lemuria, where they are stopped at the city's entrance by a pair of Lemurian guards; they deem the Adepts too dangerous to be allowed to enter Lemuria because of how they managed to slay Poseidon himself, citing Hydros' old decree that Lemuria is to be kept safe from dangerous outsiders. Piers, who by this time seems to have gained the title "the Lost One" by his fellow Lemurians because of his long absence, makes himself known to the guards and promises them that his companions won't stir up any trouble during their stay while under his watch; the guards place his trust in them and allow them all into Lemuria, Piers' home. Piers requests to have counsel with his king, but is annoyed to hear that Lord Conservato is in speaking with Hydros. While the Adepts wait for word of Piers' return to Lemuria to reach Hydros' ear, Piers takes them to his family house to have them meet his uncle. The uncle soon gives Piers the saddening news, though, that his mother has passed away, having succumbed to despair over her son being lost from Lemuria by the tidal wave coupled with her having been born with a weak heart. Piers rushes to his mother's tombstone and spends some time alone there, sadly accepting that now all of his immediate family have left him forever. After paying his final respects, Piers goes to his king's palace and accompanies Lunpa and the Adepts to Hydros' throne chamber. Hydros first explains to the Adepts that he originally sent Piers out of Lemuria to investigate the shape of the world's continents and oceans, and that he of course did not expect that Poseidon would suddenly return right as Piers set off on his voyage. He then displays to the Adepts the map of the ancient world alongside the map of the world when Lunpa came a century back, and then Piers gives his report that Lunpa's map is technically the more accurate of the two - but as of the present, the continents are even smaller than that. Kraden and the others are astounded to see Kraden's theory confirmed by the evidence of Weyard's gradual physical deterioration being caused by the seal placed on Alchemy, and everyone subsequently likens Alchemy to nourishment that sustains Weyard as though it were a living creature dependent on food. Hydros proclaims to Felix that it is up to his group of Adepts to light the remaining Elemental Lighthouses and release Alchemy to save the world from eventual self-destruction. tasks Piers to activate the remaining lighthouses, Conservato assures Piers that Piers will be exiled from Lemuria when he leaves.]] Conservato objects to the entire procession, strongly believing that the world is not some sort of living thing that is falling apart and that Alchemy is a purely destructive force that would put the world in grave danger if its seal were to ever be broken. He is especially appalled when Hydros proclaims his intention to send Piers out to accompany Felix on the rest of the latter's quest to light the remaining two Lighthouse Beacons. When Piers accepts Hydros' directive, Conservato notifies Piers that he may go, but if he does he will never be able to return to Lemuria because he will be banished from Lemuria forever, per the laws of the Senate. After Conservato leaves in a huff to call a senate meeting that will put Piers' banishment in effect and to debate other issues, Hydros bids Piers and Felix good luck and they leave Lemuria to resume their quest. (For the rest of The Lost Age, Felix and Piers' party is, however, able to freely enter and exit Lemuria regardless of Conservato's denouncement because the senate spends all of its time partaking a raucous caucus that delays putting the banishment into effect.) In a somewhat more lighthearted scene, as Piers and his friends sail out of Lemuria, Sheba and the others ask him how old he really is, because if he is a Lemurian who's been alive much longer than they have, his friends may not have shown him the proper respect. Piers tells them not to worry and treat him like they always have, but when they start to insist they need to know his age and he continues to insist it's not necessary, it eventually becomes a teasing session. Piers' main contribution to the plotline of The Lost Age is complete, and for the rest of The Lost Age he accompanies Felix and his party as a party member, providing combat support and taking part in every major storyline event that occurs with the rest of the party. He is present at the events at Jupiter Lighthouse and, together with Felix, is specifically responsible for the activation of the Jupiter Beacon. As well, he and the rest of Felix's party engages in a fateful confrontation with Karst and Agatio on the aerie of Jupiter Lighthouse. Later, he is present at the official meeting between the respective parties of Felix and the one that has been aiming to prevent Felix's quest up until now, Isaac, and Piers helps Felix present the truths about Alchemy that were illustrated in Lemuria to convince Isaac's side to join and support Felix's party for the remainder of Felix's quest. look on as Felix and Jenna celebrate the survival of the townspeople from the now-destroyed Vale.]]Together, the final party of Adepts travel to the last Lighthouse, Mars Lighthouse, and after a climactic and dramatic series of events unfolds, the Mars Beacon is ultimately lit. As Alchemy is returned to the world of Weyard, Piers himself is forced to admit, "I never imagined that my actions would help to save the world..." In addition to helping the rest of his party ultimately succeed in saving the world from eventual destruction by bringing about a new golden age where Alchemy's power may once again drive the advancement of civilization, Piers and the other Adepts end up passing a great test that proves themselves as possessing the morality necessary to ensure that throughout the world, Alchemy is prevented from being used for evil. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Piers is not seen on screen at any point in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, but unlike the other unseen Warriors of Vale, Piers is the only one who is relevant to the progression of the game's main plot, playing off-screen roles at several critical points. Piers gained world renown shortly following the Golden Sun event, not just as one of the Warriors of Vale who changed the world, but as a legendary sailor who managed the incredible feat of sailing through the infamous Sea of Time. People who have seen him note that his physical appearance thirty years after the event suggests he had only aged around ten years since then. All of the Warriors of Vale that were caught in the energy at the aerie of Mars Lighthouse had their aging rates slowed, giving everyone else abnormally extended lifespans from the perspective of a normal human. Interestingly enough, that Piers appears ten years older than before still suggests that his original, practically immortal aging rate is no longer in effect - presumably, this is because he no longer has access to the fountain waters of Lemuria, which Lemurians regularly drink to extend their lifespans. Piers now sails the oceans of the world, investigating mysterious phenomena. Kraden keeps in contact with him with a homing pigeon even when they are many miles apart. Early in Dark Dawn, he receives letters from Kraden explaining what had recently happened - a nation calling itself Tuaparang had separated Kraden and his pupil Nowell, Mia's daugther, from the children of the Warriors of Vale: Matthew, Isaac and Jenna's son; Tyrell, Garret's son; Karis, Ivan's daughter; and Rief, Mia's son. Matthew's group is on a quest into the beastman territory of Morgal, located east of Bilibin, to obtain a Mountain Roc feather, but they had been forced to go into the southern Ei-Jei region of Angara, while Kraden and Nowell have been stuck north outside Bilibin's closed borders. Piers plans to pick them up in the future and bring them to the Morgal region where they need to go. The exact circumstances are not known, but Piers then establishes contact with Briggs, who has his own problem - Briggs' son, Eoleo, had been captured by Morgal's king, Volechek, and held in the fortified castle in Morgal's capital city of Belinsk, and has been slated for execution by the next full moon. Piers gives Briggs the information about Kraden and Matthew's current whereabouts and circumstances, and somehow knows enough to tell Briggs about the being named Tret that lives in Kolima Forest in northeast Morgal. Tret, a talking tree, has great knowledge of the world and would perhaps have information on how Belinsk's castle can be infiltrated. Piers knows nowadays about how Isaac, thirty years before, had used Hermes' Water, enchanted healing water from Mercury Lighthouse, to cure Tret and Kolima Forest of an affliction, and he seems to know that Kolima Forest is under a similar affliction at present. Piers has a vial of Hermes' Water, which he got somehow, and gives it to Briggs, telling him that it is important to hand over to Matthew when Briggs meets the Adepts. Piers departs for the time being. Briggs would end up finding Matthew and drawing him into Eoleo's predicament, and Matthew, in receiving the Hermes' Water and going to Kolima Forest and using the water, would have the course of this leg of his journey critically influenced. Sometime after Matthew returns from Kolima Forest to speak with Briggs again about what Tret said and leaves for Belinsk, the very old and breaking sailing ship that Briggs has is suddenly repaired and retrofitted with the core features of a Lemurian Ship - a dragon-shaped figurehead, wing-like attachments similar to the Wings of Anemos on Piers' own ship, and the capacity to move the ship with Psynergy. Piers probably had a hand in this very fast job, but this cannot be confirmed because the shipwrights tending to the ship at the time were not looking. It is unclear whether this happened before or after Piers picking up Kraden and Nowell. When he does so, Nowell spontaneously falls in love with him and chooses to stay with him on his oceanic journeys. By the time Piers drops Kraden off in Morgal, he apparently has agreed to let her stay on board, and Piers and Nowell shove off together. Shortly after this is when the Grave Eclipse transpires, which cloaks much of Angara and some of the Eastern Sea in a dome of unusual darkness that bolsters monsters and brings them out into the open en masse. Having sailed outside of this dome, Piers and Nowell manage to avoid the calamity, but many across Angara die, including Briggs. Matthew's group, who was in part responsible for the Grave Eclipse due to having been manipulated by the Tuaparang, join up with Kraden and Eoleo and manages to sail themselves out of the field of the Eclipse by adopting the retrofitted sailing ship as their own. With this ship, Matthew and Kraden begin a quest to discover and reach the means to put a stop to the Eclipse. Piers' last contribution to the plot progression of Dark Dawn is his visit to the kingdom at the eastern, un-shrouded coast of Angara, Sana. The seaside capital town of Tonfon, which has apparently already traded with Lemurian sailors, is what Matthew would have to pass through in order to proceed on this quest. The modern-day emperor of Tonfon, the scholarly Unan, had for a while had Tonfon's ports closed in an attempt to prevent the spread news of the death of the previous, warlike emperor of Sana which he overthrew, Emperor Ko. Piers writes Unan a letter explaining that Matthew would be coming and explains the reasons why, which is why Unan opens up Tonfon's port. Matthew's arrival at Tonfon and subsequent audience with Unan is critical to the party's quest because of the information that Unan has to share (which concerns the road to the sanctum that has the secret that can stop the Grave Eclipse), and the end of the Grave Eclipse is ultimately allowed for. Piers and Nowell's circumstances following this are not known. Trivia * A bookshelf in Lemuria Palace has a book named "The Great Lemurian People", which has this excerpt provided in the game: "The chosen master of water will be a native son of Lemuria." This seems to be clearly referring to Piers, and it is interesting because the in-game event that likely signifies this statement is when Piers learns the Parch Psynergy in the core of Aqua Rock from the stone tablet that describes the Psynergy's recipient as "Wielder of water's might". Piers, when recognized as the master of water by this event, is able to remove small bodies of standing water at will by evaporating them into steam. * It is very likely that Piers would not far outlive the other Adepts just because he is of Lemurian heritage; the only thing that causes the people of Lemuria to live far beyond a normal human's life expectancy is that they regularly drink out of the enchanted spring water at the fountain in the center of the city. Since Piers is nominally banished from Lemuria by Conservato, he would not have access to the spring water once the exile is placed into effect; thus, unless he is allowed back into Lemuria following the return of Alchemy to the world, Piers can be expected to age at the normal human rate following the ending of The Lost Age. However, in Dark Dawn, it is revealed that both Isaac and Garet barely age after the Golden Sun rises, due to their close proximity to Mars Lighthouse when the Sun rose. From that, it is implied that Piers does age as slowly as the others that were exposed. * Fully coded into Golden Sun: The Lost Age is an alternative segment of the cutscene where Felix's party first meets Piers in Kibombo that can never be found during normal gameplay; it can only be accessed with a hacking device whose codes would allow Felix to be in Kibombo before he ever enters Madra's jail cell for the first time. Ordinarily, approaching Piers at the second screen of Kibombo would trigger a conversation segment where Piers and the party mention how they noticed each other previously in Madra's jail; approaching Piers without having ever triggered the water-into-ice scene will cause their initial conversation in Kibombo to be different like this: :Piers: "Wh-Who are you?!? What... What are your intentions?" :Sheba: "He seems to believe we are enemies..." :Jenna: "I hope he doesn't think we're with the Kibombo." :Piers: "I must admit, you don't look much like Kibombo... But that begs the question, if you're not Kibombo, then who are you, and why have you come here?" :Kraden: "They are...warriors. But how did you get in here?" :Piers: "Why are these warriors in a place like this?" :Sheba: "I'm not sure how to answer that..." :Jenna: "Actually, we've been looking for a boat... We kinda need one." :Piers: "You're looking for a boat... in the middle of the continent? That seems like a bad idea." :Sheba: (Hops twice) "Hey, this wasn't exactly our first choice, you know?" :Jenna: "A tidal wave destroyed all the boats in the coastal towns." :Piers: "You're asking me to believe rather a lot, don't you think?" :Akafubu: (Offscreen, to the crowd) "SILENCE! I shall now present our jewel to the Great Gabomba!" (Everything following this point is the normal cutscene-content players would get.) * Interestingly, if one uses a hacking device and does the above method to get Piers into the party before going to Madra, Piers will still be in the jail cell if you go there. Also, it is impossible to use "Frost" with Piers on the puddles. * During the fight with Agatio and Karst, Piers is seen battling with an axe in the cutscenes with Jenna and Sheba joining the fight, regardless is he is wielding a different weapon. Quotes *In Madra: :Piers: "I implore you, do not anger me." :Shin: "Oh, do you? So what's going to happen if I make you angry?" :Townsperson: "Hey, Shin... Maybe you should go easy on him..." :Shin: "Hey, it wasn't your girlfriend who got hurt!" :Piers: "I'm sorry she was injured, but I cannot -" :Shin: "I don't want your sympathy, freak! I want you to get angry for me!" :Piers: "Stop, please... Even my patience has its limits." :Shin: "Hey, don't you want to see what he'll do?" :Townsperson: "I think we should just stop..." :Piers: "If my words will not cool your temper, then..." (Piers casts the Frost Psynergy on the puddle of water under Shin's feet, turning it into an ice pillar that elevates Shin many feet before he falls.) :Kraden: "Oh! That was Psynergy!" :Shin: "Waaaaaaaaaahh!" :Townsperson: "Did you do that?" :Piers: "What did your friend expect?" :Townsperson: "You monster!" :Piers: "I... I am no monster." :Townsperson: "Help!!!" :Piers: "Ah, when will that kindly elder return and end my imprisonment? I have no time to wait, but I don't want to have to hurt anyone..." *At Kibombo :Piers: "Tell me something… Exactly when did I ask you for your help?" :Jenna: "Piers, are you just playing games with us?" :Piers: "Don't be foolish. What would I gain from lying to you? I'm being quite serious." :Kraden: "Piers is not playing games, Jenna. You can trust him." :Piers: "Thank you for believing me, master sage!" :Kraden: "Please, call me Kraden, Piers of Lemuria." :Piers: "I won't help Kibombo, Felix! They're the ones who stole my orb from the Madrans!" :Piers: "It's no use... Now, I'll never see Lemuria again... I am lost forever from my homeland!" *At Piers' Lemurian Ship on East Indra Shore :Piers: "After what we've been through, it would be wrong to deny you. That's what made up my mind." :Sheba: "What's what made up your mind?" :Piers: "The fact that you truly are good people. You have gone to great trouble to help one whose problems needn't have concerned you... Witnessing that kindness... it made me want to help, too." :Jenna: "Piers, you..." :Piers: "No, Jenna. Please, don't say a word. I've made up my mind. I shall be leaving immediately, but I want you to come, Kraden. Let us set sail, Felix! To my ship! And the Eastern Sea!" *In Champa: :Alex: "Do not mistake me! We had no hand in Babi's passing. However, the people of Tolbi may be under the impression that our presence led to his death." :Piers: "Alex! Cut the melodrama and get to the point for a change!" *In Lemuria: :Lemurian guard 1: "Did you join them in battle against Poseidon?" :Lemurian guard 2: "Impossible! Everyone knows you possess great courage, but you still are a mere Lemurian!" :Piers: "Such comments do us all a great disservice! I battled fiercely alongside my friends!" :Piers: "I will be with them! Now, please, let me walk the streets of my home once more! I beseech you!" :Palace Guard #2: "Piers? You mean Piers, the Lost One?" :Piers: "Have I earned a title in my absence? Well, worry not! Piers is lost no more!" :Piers: (Thinking) "Mother... Why have you left me..." :Conservato: (To Hydros) "With only two of the beacons lit, I assume you intend to send Piers out again?" :Piers: "And I will go, Lord Conservato. Felix has need of my power!" :Conservato: "Then go, Piers... But if you do, say farewell...for you will never be able to return. You will be banished from Lemuria forever. You know our laws. Are you prepared for the outcome?" :Sheba: "Umm... Piers?" :Piers: "Yes, Sheba? What is it?" :Sheba: "There's something I've been meaning to ask you... Something I have to ask you..." :Piers: "Ask me, Sheba." :Sheba: "You and I look roughly the same age, but how old are you, really?" :Piers: "Is that your question, Sheba? It's not important!" :Jenna: "It is to me. If you are much older than us, then I'm afraid we've not shown you the proper respect." :Kraden: "She's got a point." :Piers: "Don't worry about such things. Please, treat me as you have all along." :Kraden: "No, that won't do. You have to tell us." :Piers: "What!? Come now! This is silly!" :Sheba: "No, Piers! Tell me!" :Piers: "You're afraid you haven't shown me the proper respect, and yet you make demands of me?" :Jenna: "Come on, Piers... You can tell us. How old are you really?" :Piers: "This has nothing to do with respect! You just want to know how old I am, don't you!" :Sheba: "Hee hee!" :Jenna: "Heh heh!" :Kraden: "Oh ho ho ho!!!" :Piers: "I knew it! Come on, Felix! Can't you get them off my back?" :Felix: "... ..." :Piers: "You're in this too, aren't you, Felix? I've had it with your conspiracies! I will not tell you!" *On Jupiter Lighthouse :Piers: "I'm disgusted that Karst would set a trap for them. It's dishonorable!" *On Mars Lighthouse: :Piers: (To the Wise One) "We have fought for so long to save all the people of our world, and now you would stop us?" :Piers: "So you would have us fight for our future? Fine, then fight we shall!!" :Piers: "I never imagined that my actions would help to save the world..." de:Aaron Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts